Prediction
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *Just my idea of what's gonna go down tonight.*


**Ok, today we don't exactly have a genre, but my friend requested I put up what I believe will go down tonight. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Maine Characters: Wash, Caboose, and Carolina (set as Wash and Carolina in status)  
Side Characters: Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and ****Church**  
Song I listened to while writing: _More Than a Band _and _You're Going Down_  


* * *

While Wash and Sarge stood arguing over which portal to take Simmons watched as Caboose stared at one of them intently, as if somehow it were staring back. Caboose took a step closer to it and held his gun tighter. Simmons tapped Wash and pointed at Caboose. Wash looked over and hummed in thought a moment, he and Sarge shared a look. Wash walked over to Caboose and put a hand on his shoulder, getting the rookie to jump in surprise and turn to look at him.

"This one," Caboose said and turned back to look at the portal. "It's this one, I just know it." Wash looked at the portal for a long moment. How did Caboose know? He looked at Caboose again and gave a tiny smile. His best friend's life was at stake, and may already be lost, he didn't know. So yes, of course Caboose knew that it was this one. Wash turned to look at the others.

"This one," he said, pointing at it. "Let's go!" As he hollered the order all of them jogged over quickly. All of them lined up and Wash looked back at them all. They were a bunch of simulation soldiers, they were also stupid, annoying, and horrible at taking orders. But they were the closest team he had ever met. Sure, they always argued over everything and told him that they hated each other. But when it came down to it, he knew they would take a bullet for each other if they had too. Wash turned back to the portal. "On three." Tucker's grip tightened, he wasn't waiting a second longer. "1..."

"Three!" Tucker screamed and they all rushed in, taking Wash by surprise. Wash brought himself back to reality and rushed in with them, all yelling and shooting as soon as they spotted the enemy. Carolina had her throat in one of their hands, she turned to look at them and gasped as they all ran passed her, attacking all the Texs. Wash shot the arm off of the one holding onto her throat and she fell to the ground.

"Hey there," Wash said as he pulled her up and shot a few of them. Carolina looked around at them, dumbfounded. "Watch out!" Carolina yelped in surprise as Wash shoved her out of the way of a punch and shot the Tex in the head. "What? You look like you saw a ghost." Wash kicked another one in the gut and shot her in the face. Carolina couldn't help it, she smiled.

"You came," she said kicking one of the Texs. "You all came." Caboose let out a loud laugh and threw two Texs into the wall, the whole team backed up towards each other and cocked their guns, aiming them at all the Texs coming there way.

"Course we came," Caboose told her, obviously smiling. "No man left behind." The Texs cracked their knuckled and necks, one of them letting out an evil chuckle towards them. Tucker gave a sharp nod, one everyone sent down to everyone in the gang. Church's hologram appeared and walked out in front of them. He looked over his shoulder and they all raised their weapons a little bit higher, he smirked and looked back at the Texs.

"Reds, Blues, and crazy-ass Freelancers," Church said, rolling his holographic shoulders. "GET 'EM!" As he screamed a loud noise filled the entire room, all coming from the team behind him. Sarge, Grif, and Tucker all raised their guns in the air, letting out wordless yells. Simmons and Caboose both let out the loudest battle cries ever and screamed 'for justice!'. Wash and Carolina shared a look, both smirked as they joined in the battle cry and Carolina grabbed a Gravity Hammer. A Tex took a worried step back, looking at all the other Texs. Church's smirk grew. "Yeah, be scared."

"For all that were lost!" Sarge screamed as he lowered his gun and aimed, Grif and Tucker doing the same. There was a short silence before another battle cry was sent off from their mouths, all charging at the Texs. As they came forward Caboose (who was at the front) went through Church's hologram, making it disappear as the front of his gun bashed into one of the heads of the many Texs they were going to face.

* * *

**And there you have it. I can't wait for the next episode! Hope ya'll get to watch it! :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
